The Bet
by silkendreammaid
Summary: Al has given Ed an ultimatum regarding Roy Mustang. Havoc and Hawkeye have a bet on the outcome. Chapter 8:Three Years Later
1. Prologue: The Bet is Set

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, and never will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Prologue: The Bet is Set**

Ed looked at his brother in shock and embarrassment.

"No fucking way!"

Al merely stared back at him without saying anything.

"You wouldn't?"

Al nodded solemnly.

"You can't make me do this!"

Al's eyebrow lifted in a slightly condescending and completely knowing fashion and Ed scowled.

"I'm not going to do it!" Ed snarled as he turned on his heel and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

The office started laughing.

"Ed is not pleased with you, Al," Breda chortled.

"It was the only way I could think of to get him to do something about it," Al replied thoughtfully. "Or even to just admit it," he added with a sigh.

"Maybe, but I don't think he appreciated having us all here to witness it," Fuery said sympathetically.

"He won't do it," Havoc drawled.

"And I say he will do it," Hawkeye remarked.

"If I win, you have to go to dinner with me," Havoc grinned at the blonde sharpshooter. The others sighed. Havoc had been trying to get Hawkeye to have dinner with him for the last three months.

"And if I win, you quit smoking," Hawkeye snapped back and the others stared hard at Havoc. Havoc sat up straight and met the steady sherry-eyed gaze.

"You're on."

"One week." Hawkeye stated and Havoc nodded.

Falman got out the Betting Book to write it down and then Hawkeye and Havoc signed their agreement.

_If Edward Elric asks Roy Mustang to the Military Ball within seven days, Jean Havoc must quit smoking. If there is no invitation issued by that time, Riza Hawkeye will have dinner with Jean Havoc._

"You'd better tell Edward he's only got a week as well, Al," Falman smiled as Al nodded.

"You'd better hope neither of them finds out about this," Breda warned.

* * *

-0-

Author's Note: It's random fluff, a small little bunny that escaped the monster's grasp… smiles

Please enjoy

silken :)


	2. 1: Day One

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Day One**

Edward Elric had acquired a Fuery shaped shadow and he wasn't impressed. According to the piece of paper Fuery had shoved under his nose the moment he stepped out of his dorm there had been some unspecified security breach and for some equally unspecified reason he had been assigned Fuery as protection.

Ed had read halfway down the page before he had scrunched it up and tossed it aside. He had then completely terrified the small Master Sergeant by wildly ranting at the complete stupidity of anyone even thinking Fuery could protect him. Ed just knew it was another of the "fucking bastard's" jibes at his height and he would have gone storming straight to the office if he hadn't recalled a certain threat from his brother.

--00--

"_If you don't __do it, I will, Brother."_

"_Stay right out of it, Al!"_

"_I mean it Ed. You're annoying me and everyone else. You've turned into a walking mood swing and it has to get settled. You can ask him to the Ball. That shouldn't be too hard."_

"_You are fucking joking!"_

"_I'm not joking, Brother. Either you ask him, or I will."_

"_No fucking way!"_

--00--

It had not helped that everyone else had been there and witnessed it. And then Al had compounded the matter last night by giving him a seven day deadline. And he had used that unbeatable combination of pleading eyes and wobbling bottom lip in a stubborn face to do it as well.

"_I've never asked you for anything, Brother. I only want you to be happy. I don't want you to be all alone now."_

As if asking that bastard out was going to make him happy. He already knew that Mustang was going to laugh in his face and then make him wish he'd never been born. It was going to be right up there with his wish that he didn't talk in his sleep and the other equally useless wish that Al didn't have such sharp hearing.

He sighed and headed to the Library, his shadow in tow. He ignored whatever Fuery was trying to tell him as he strode quickly. He was going to hide for the rest of the day. He felt a bit guilty about leaving Fuery outside but he was feeling disgruntled enough to talk his conscience down.

* * *

Roy Mustang wondered what his staff was up to as he noticed yet another sidelong glance being sent his way, this time from Falman. There was something going on. There was something going on that involved him and that meant it was probably something he should know about, if only to avoid looking like a complete fool later on.

Not only were the sidelong looks a giveaway, the inhumane amount of paperwork Hawkeye had given him was also slightly out of character. She had given him more paperwork in an hour than he had received all of last week. She had also specified that it had to be done by week's end, which meant he was going to be trapped in here with no way to escape.

He looked at the clock. Fullmetal was late and he smirked slightly. Riling the volatile blond up would get him in a better mood for tackling the paperwork. And the blond had no missions allocated. He was going to be stuck in here too. Roy's week suddenly looked a whole lot brighter.

"Where is Fullmetal?" He saw furtive glances go around the office and his eyes narrowed. He didn't miss the small frown and glare that Hawkeye gave Havoc when Havoc answered his query.

"There's been a security breach and Fuery and Ed are checking the communication lines."

Roy paused for a moment and studied the tall blond. Havoc was being rather casual about a security breach.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" he demanded.

"It's in there somewhere," and Havoc pointed at the tower of files.

"Find it. Now." Mustang ordered. Havoc was almost reluctant as he made his way to Mustang's desk and began to sift through the files and Hawkeye smirked at him as he went past.

Roy nodded to himself. Yes, there was definitely something going on and he needed to know what it was.

* * *

Fuery managed to get Ed out of the Library by midmorning. Receiving a note every fifteen minutes had worn the short alchemist down and he had guiltily appeared. He was relieved when Fuery wanted to drag him around the communications systems. Anything to avoid the office.

He found it surprisingly interesting. Schematic diagrams were easy to read once you understood what the symbols meant. He became Fuery's shadow now and even managed to use his alchemy for repairing damaged wires and components. By the time Fuery had finished, it was late and Ed was exhausted. It had been a long time since he had done that much walking and he made a note to maybe add running to his exercises. Maybe.

He entered the dorm and collapsed on his bunk, grunted unintelligibly at Al and fell asleep.

* * *

Roy found the afternoon went relatively quick, mainly because he spent all of it doing paperwork. Havoc had found the report with details of the breach and he hadn't been able to find anything wrong with it, which made him suspicious. Especially as he had caught the triumphant grin Havoc had given Hawkeye.

But the strange atmosphere in his office had lessened as the day progressed and he began to wonder if he was being overly paranoid. It was hard not to with a staff like his.

At the end of a long day, he stretched and shrugged himself into his coat. He hesitated in the doorway and surveyed the files remaining. He had made a good start, but his earlier thoughts were correct. He was going to be here all week trying to finish them. He turned to leave when he heard voices.

"You're cheating!" He recognized Hawkeye's voice.

"And you aren't?" Havoc's response was almost amused.

"It's unfair."

"How is it unfair if we're both doing it? Perhaps you're just jealous because my tactics were better than yours." Havoc's voice was quieter and Roy could hear their footsteps fading away.

Roy frowned. Just what was going on? He was going to find out and he knew just the person who could help. The one person they could never dissemble in front of. The one person who managed, without even trying, to control every one in his office, himself included. Alphonse Elric.

* * *

-0-

Author's Note: Riding on trains was decidedly beneficial today… the bunnies enjoyed the trip as you can see… and now I can go back to echoes without them hopping all over me…lol

silken :)


	3. 2: Day Two

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within

* * *

**Day Two**

Colonel Roy Mustang walked through the outer office heading to his inner sanctum and smirked at the sight of two sulky blonds.

"Fullmetal, my office." The shorter of the two blonds stood up and reluctantly followed him. "Close the door," the rest of them heard the Colonel say and the door closed behind Ed.

Eyes met in speculation and Havoc frowned.

"He won't say anything." He stared straight at Hawkeye who almost beamed back at him. Today she had managed to keep Edward in the office and in the constant company of Roy Mustang. Admitted they had both been doing paperwork, but they had been within ten feet of each other. She had completely ignored Edward's sulking.

She had also been studiously ignoring Havoc's sulking. He had been giving her resentful looks all morning and only those closest to her knew just how much she was enjoying herself. Which was most of the office and that had made Havoc sulk more than normal.

"He probably won't today, but there's still plenty of time, Havoc." Hawkeye spoke with her usual complacency.

"I don't think he will ask at all. He's been so antsy I thought he'd have a done a runner by now." Havoc grinned slightly. Ed had not liked being in the office and they all knew why. He had avoided meeting anyone's eyes. Not that they would have said anything. Not with Roy there. And even when Roy had been summoned to the Fuhrer's office, they had remained silent. Mainly because Havoc and Hawkeye had taken to watching each other carefully, waiting to see if the other _would_ speak and try to influence Ed.

"Hello Alphonse," Falman said as Al appeared in the doorway and the others turned around and smiled at the youth. He smiled back at them and looked around.

"Ed's in with the Chief," Havoc informed him and Al nodded.

"Hello everyone," Al said as he walked further in and leant against Ed's desk. "Has he been there long?"

"Not long," Hawkeye replied.

"He's been sulking all morning," Fuery told him.

"So has Havoc," Breda grinned and Havoc lifted his fingers in a rude gesture at him.

"I'm still going to win this one, Breda."

The inner door suddenly slammed open and Edward appeared. It was immediately obvious that he was angry as golden eyes swept the room and homed in on his brother.

"Let's go, Al," he gritted.

"Don't forget, Fullmetal." Roy appeared in the doorway and Ed paused briefly.

"Fuck off, bastard!" He didn't look back and barely waited for Al to follow him as he stormed out of the office.

Everyone else looked back at the Colonel who shrugged carelessly before going back to his desk.

Havoc began to grin and looked at Hawkeye. She frowned at him and he smirked back until she reached for her gun.

* * *

Ed stomped out of Headquarters and kept on walking hard and fast down the wide avenue.

"Brother? What's wrong?" Al asked as he kept pace with him. Longer legs allowed him to stay close and he wondered what had put Ed into such a temper. Ed suddenly stopped and rounded on his brother.

"This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" Al came to a stop as well and stared at his brother. "How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't insisted we stay here instead of going home I wouldn't have to go this stupid Ball." Ed fumed.

"Did you ask him?" Al's eyes went wide.

"I did not!" Ed glared. "And you can forget about that ever happening. It's not going to happen now!"

"Ed, brother, what happened?"

Ed took several deep breaths, his hands fisted hard before he began to speak. "If we had gone back to Resembool, we wouldn't be here while the Ball was on. And I wouldn't have to take a stupid General's daughter to it."

Al stared and his mouth dropped open. "You have to what?"

"I have to escort some General's daughter to the Ball." Ed repeated. "And now I have to get a dress uniform so I am 'presentable' enough and I have to meet this stupid General and his probably equally stupid daughter tomorrow for lunch!" Ed growled. "I told you we should have gone to Resembool."

"You only wanted to go because you didn't want to the Colonel to know how you feel." Al pointed out.

"Shut up, Alphonse! Of course I don't want him to know!" Ed tugged at his braid. "You're the one that wants everyone to know."

"Brother, I just want…"

"…me to be happy. I know that Al. Okay, I know that and I am happy. Or I was until you decided to stick your nose into my life." Ed groused, unwilling to let go of his anger, but unable to stay angry with Al looking at him. If the bastard… _who I don't really like that much_…_liar_... had been here it would have been a different matter. He could have shouted and been angry for the rest of the day.

Al looked at his brother thoughtfully. This was going to complicate things and he wondered how the others were going to react when they heard about this. He frowned. He was going to have to change his ultimatum to Ed now that he could no longer ask the Colonel to the Ball.

"A dress uniform?"

"Yes, I have to go and get one fitted." Ed scowled and let his breath out. "There's a place along here that supplies them according to the bastard." He tilted his head down the avenue.

"Why don't the Military supply them?" Al asked as he took a step forward to encourage Ed to start moving again.

"The Military is supplying it. This guy is ex-Military and works under contract to them."

"How'd you know that?"

"'Cos the bastard told me." Ed didn't add that Mustang had talked too hard and fast and given him more than enough information when he had handed the order over simply to stop Ed from going into a rant that could… _would,_ have destroyed the office. Ed started walking again, mentally saying everything he hadn't been able to say when he suddenly stopped.

"Ha! Hey Al. I don't have to ask him to the Ball anymore!" Ed grinned, filled with relief and wonder as he realised he couldn't take some girl _and_ the Colonel to the Ball. He looked at Al and saw the amused, and almost pitying look on his brother's face. His sudden euphoria began to crumble. "Al…"

"A bit slow, Brother. You'll just have to tell him that you like him instead."

"_What?"_

* * *

Riza Hawkeye put the phone down and a frown creased her brow. A quick glance revealed Roy was pretending to do his paperwork with his eyes closed again. She looked across at Havoc and after a moment's hard stare he looked up. She stood up and pointed to the doorway and crooked her finger. He looked around and nodded. He followed her out of the office.

"What is it?" He asked once they were a few doors away.

"Alphonse just rang."

"Ah. Did he tell you what was wrong with Ed?"

"Yes. And we have a decision to make."

"We do?"

"Yes. Edward has been issued with orders to escort someone, a General's daughter, to the Ball."

"Damn," Havoc swore and frowned. "That's not fair at all. What do we do?"

"We could cancel the bet."

"Are you backing out, Hawkeye?" Havoc asked and she frowned at him. "Is Al still pushing Ed to do something?"

"He says he's told Ed he has to tell the Colonel outright now."

"Now that would've been something to see." Havoc grinned and Hawkeye smiled as they both tried to imagine Ed's reaction to that announcement. "Which General's daughter, do you know?"

"Alphonse didn't know. He was calling while Ed was getting fitted for a dress uniform, so he didn't say too much."

"It shouldn't be too hard to find out." Havoc said thoughtfully.

"It doesn't really matter who it is. Al still has an ultimatum in place and the bet can remain as it is."

Running footsteps had them looking down the corridor. A slightly out of breath Fuery came up to them.

"Have you heard?"

"Heard what?" Havoc asked.

"About escort duty for the Ball."

"Yes, Alphonse just rang a short while ago." Hawkeye said calmly as the smaller man caught his breath.

"Al knows?" Fuery asked in surprise. "How'd he find out?"

"Ed told him," Havoc said and then blinked as Fuery shook his head in a confused manner.

"That's not possible. The Colonel's only just been informed."

"Fuery, Edward went storming out because he has been given escort duty for the Ball." Hawkeye explained clearly.

"So has the Colonel."

_"What?"_

* * *

-0-

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has read and commented… I know it's nothing but simple fluff, so I really appreciate knowing you enjoy it so much… smiles…

And demon, I have actually planned the next chapters out… for a change… grins

silken :)


	4. 3: Day Three

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Day Three**

Edward Elric stomped heavily into the office and one look at his dark frown had the others hiding their smiles. Edward occasionally wore his uniform but it always had a 'just picked up off the floor' look to it. This time it was clean, there were crisp pressed creases and the collar was stiffly upright. His boots shone. His hair was precisely braided and even his wayward cowlick was flying at a lower angle than normal. He ignored them as he headed straight to the Colonel's desk.

"Another five minutes and you would have been late, Fullmetal."

"You're a bastard."

"Let's go, before you do make us late."

"Fuck you, asshole. You keep on talking and it'll be you making us late."

Roy stood up straightening his jacket and it was obvious that his uniform had also been treated with great care this time. Even his shoulder boards were bright. He smoothed a hand over his hair as he walked around his desk. A quick look back at his clean window and a gloved finger rose to slightly tease the soft black bangs above one eye before he turned back to the office.

"Oh give me a break here, you narcissist prick. You look very handsome and perfectly groomed. It's time to go now."

"You think he looks handsome?" Havoc spluttered as the others made various other choking noises.

"Of course he does," Al remarked. "Everyone thinks so," he added quickly as his brother glared at him.

"Do they?" Roy asked, his dark eyes seeing everything from the hard look Havoc was receiving from Hawkeye to the pale pink colouring across Edward's nose.

Ed flung his hands in the air. "I said that because if I told you looked like the horse's ass you are, you'll spend another ten minutes looking at yourself." He spun on his heel and went out the door. They could hear him calling "Move your lazy ass, bastard Colonel!" from the hallway.

"Really Fullmetal, are your legs so short that you've only managed to get that far?" The Colonel's voice came to them after he left the office.

"You know…they really are the best looking men in all of Headquarters."

Heads turned and eyes blinked as they all turned to look at Falman. He was staring pensively at the empty doorway. The placid face beneath the grey hair faced them. "Don't you agree?"

As one, the rest of them turned to Riza Hawkeye.

"What do you think, Hawkeye? You're a woman," Breda asked her.

"You only just noticed?" Havoc rounded on Breda as Hawkeye blinked.

"Not just then, dimwit!" Breda snapped back at him. "But if anyone would know, it'd be a woman, wouldn't it?"

"Not necessarily, Breda," Al spoke up. "We know Brother likes how the Colonel looks. And he is definitely not a woman."

"That's because he likes him, Al." Breda pointed out. "If he didn't like him, he wouldn't care."

"So liking someone makes them more attractive and handsome?" Al asked.

"Of course it does." Breda stated as if it was obvious.

"So even though they've both got escort duty, Brother's going to be looking at the Colonel?"

"They are both striking looking men, and it doesn't matter if you're male and female or whether you like them or not. You can still appreciate their looks. So yes, Falman they are the most handsome men in Central. Yes, Breda I do know and not just because I am a woman. And yes Al, Edward will be looking at the Colonel, and he might even look back." Hawkeye suddenly said. She looked at them. "I think that covers everything. We can all get back to work now."

"Oh come on Hawkeye. You don't expect us to just leave it there do you?" Havoc asked. "What about these escorts? Do we know who they are yet?"

"Why does it matter, Havoc?" Fuery asked.

"Because I want to make sure that whoever it is manages to keep Ed from confessing of course!" Havoc exclaimed. "Did you forget about the bet?"

"I believe Major Armstrong's younger sister is on the list of eligible debutantes this year," Falman said in a polite manner. Havoc staggered back, the matchstick falling from his suddenly slack mouth as the colour drained out of his face leaving him pasty white.

"Holy fuck no!"

"Why Havoc, any one would think you'd just been asked to escort her." Breda grinned unrepentantly at him as they all laughed.

* * *

"Not your fault? Trust me Ed, it was _all_ your fault."

"You were the one showing off, bastard!"

"You were too busy stuffing your face to be of any assistance!"

"You're the fire expert! Even I know alcohol is flammable, you jerk!"

The quarrelling voices could be clearly heard and everyone looked towards the doorway as the boots and voices got closer and louder. Much as they wanted to look at each other, they kept their eyes on the doorway. When the arguing pair appeared, they all stared.

There were scorch marks on both uniforms and a faint burnt smell clung to them. Both looked ruffled, their hair messed and Ed's gloves were stained.

"Brother." Al stood up and stared at Edward with a grim look. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything!" Ed protested with a wild wave of his arm. "Blame the idiot here."

"Colonel." Hawkeye moved to stand beside Al and stared at them, her voice as stern as Al's expression.

"I was merely demonstrating at the General's request…"

"Setting fire to my napkin was not part of it." Ed interrupted.

"You were waving it around."

"I was unfolding it for Miss…" Ed waved his hand around again as he thought for a moment, obviously trying to recall a name. "…Katherine to use." He remembered with a triumphant nod before continuing on. "I was not holding it up for you to aim at!"

"If you hadn't let go of it, the next flame would have incinerated it completely."

"I wasn't to know that!" Ed glared at him. "You just snapped your damned fingers. You singed my glove!"

"It was your right hand, Ed. It wasn't going to burn you!" Roy stared hard back at him. "You shouldn't have dropped it."

"You didn't have to fling your drink over it when I did!"

"I thought it was the glass with water in it."

Edward took a deep breath and spoke carefully. "It was alcohol. It exploded. You are an idiot." He took another breath. "Let's go Al." He turned and found Havoc staring at him.

"Katherine? Not Miss Katherine Armstrong?" The blue eyes were wide.

Edward's eyes flickered for a moment. "I think that was her surname. She wasn't too bad, but her mother was ugly."

"You're escorting her to the Ball?"

Ed sighed. "No, the bastard is. I'm going to go and clean up. See you tomorrow."

He left the room, Al hurrying to follow him and they all looked at the Colonel. He looked at them all and then ran a hand though his hair to straighten it slightly. He studied them for a long moment before turning to Havoc.

"As Ed said, she's not too bad," he said lightly as he saw the speculative and stunned looks.

"Who did Edward get?"

"Miss Vitoria Grand."

"Isn't she…" Falman began.

"Yes, she is the daughter of the late General Basque Grand."

There was silence for a moment, then Hawkeye took charge. She faced Roy.

"This lunch has put you behind in your paperwork. You will need to start now if you are to get them finished in time."

"I think I might go home and get a clean uniform first…" His words faded slightly as she held her gun up.

"The paperwork first, Sir."

He sighed with resignation and went to his desk, almost glaring at the files stacked there. Hawkeye looked at the others.

"You can finish your paperwork as well. We have better things to do than stand around and gossip. We can do that at the pub afterwards."

* * *

Roy Mustang shut the last file and let his breath out. Finally, they were all done. He leant back in his chair and looked at the empty office. The last one left again. If it hadn't been for that disastrous lunch he could've have left with the others. He wanted to go home, to get out of this smoky uniform and he wanted a long drink. He heaved himself up out of his chair and went across to the rack for his coat. He shrugged into it as his eyes automatically checked the office. He paused and frowned as a red covered book looked out of place.

He walked over to the shelf and smiled as he realised it was the Betting Book. With the Ball coming up, the Book always came out. He didn't recall them making any bets this afternoon. But he had been concentrating on the damned paperwork and might have missed it. He sighed. Having to escort Miss Armstrong to the Ball was no doubt going to give them plenty of scope for their bets.

He picked it up and opened it. He read the last bet placed and froze.

_If Edward Elric asks Roy Mustang to the Military Ball within seven days, Jean Havoc must quit smoking. If there is no invitation issued by that time, Riza Hawkeye will have dinner with Jean Havoc._

Someone, Falman he suspected, had scratched out the beginning and had inscribed other words above it. Roy's voice was a mere whisper as he read it aloud.

_If Edward Elric tells Roy Mustang he likes him within seven days__…_

* * *

Author's Note: And so passes the third day…thank you so much for all the comments and reviews…I really do appreciate knowing how much you enjoy this…

silken :)


	5. 4: Day Four

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Day ****Four**

"Miss Katherine has the hair colour of a true blonde," Roy Mustang mused as he leant back in his chair. "Her manners are impeccable and her bearing is most elegant. She is rather intelligent when it comes to military matters and she listens to every word you say."

Havoc and Hawkeye frowned as the Colonel kept talking and looked at Edward who simply opened another folder and looked to be completely engrossed in the first page. They exchanged looks. All morning the Colonel had been letting Breda incite him into extolling the virtues and beauties of Miss Katherine Armstrong without once complaining at the incessant questions. If that wasn't curious enough, the frequency of that pair of dark eyes flicking across to watch the seemingly oblivious Edward was increasing as the day went on.

"She appreciates the differences in strengths of both the physical and the alchemical. She appears well-read and converses…"

Edward stood up abruptly and gloved hands pulled his jacket straight rather roughly. Golden eyes swept around the office, not quite pausing to notice the small smirk on the Colonel's face amidst all the other suddenly expectant expressions.

"Edward?" Hawkeye asked.

"I'm going to lunch." He moved around from his desk as he spoke. "I should be back in a couple of hours."

"You're going to the Library afterwards?" Hawkeye queried. Edward never took longer than thirty minutes for lunch.

"No, I'll be at Vic's if you need me." Everyone sat up and looked at him. Vic's was a restaurant, a very good restaurant. It was also a restaurant for couples and special occasions.

"Vic's?" Havoc asked, his eyes suddenly wide.

"Yes, Vitoria and I are having lunch there." He waved casually, his face suddenly smiling. 'See you later," and he turned and left the office leaving them staring after him.

Havoc began to grin and he turned to look at Hawkeye, ready to gloat but she wasn't looking at him, she was looking at the Colonel and he followed her gaze. The dark eyes were narrowed and there was a frown building. When she did turn to meet Havoc's eyes there was a speculative glint in them.

When Mustang told Breda to stop with the annoying questions not more than two minutes later, that glint grew brighter.

* * *

"Roy knows about the bet," Hawkeye told Havoc as they walked down the hallway.

"I don't think he does," Havoc argued.

"Then explain his behaviour this morning," she challenged him.

"He was just teasing Ed the same way he always does. Hell, he could have been trying to get at me too with all that talk. It wouldn't be the first time he's done that to me," Havoc groused.

"But he stopped as soon as Edward left," Hawkeye pointed out. "If he'd been aiming at you he'd have kept on going. And he didn't look too happy at Edward's sudden announcement either."

Havoc stopped walking and sighed. Hawkeye stopped and turned to look at him. "What is it?"

Havoc looked uncomfortable and reluctant. "Maybe it's because he likes Ed." He sighed again as Hawkeye blinked. "There's no way he knows about the bet so he has to be doing it for another reason." He paused. "And you're saying he was behaving as if he wanted to make Ed jealous…"

"I didn't say that!" Hawkeye interrupted as she stared at him.

"But that's what you were meaning and him stopping after Ed left and then frowning for nearly an hour afterwards…what would you call it?"

They looked at each other. "So when Ed asks, we know what Roy will reply," Hawkeye said thoughtfully.

"_If _he asks," Havoc stressed. "The point of the bet is whether Ed asks or not."

"But their little games could get in the way of that."

"Only Mustang's playing games."

"And Edward suddenly going to lunch with an almost complete stranger isn't?"

"It could just be part of him getting to know her before he has to escort her to the Ball," Havoc said.

"Edward would never think of doing anything like that. He doesn't even _want_ to go to the Ball. I wouldn't be surprised if he turned up, danced that one duty dance and then hid in a corner for the rest of the night, if he didn't run out." Hawkeye shook her head. "He's not the type to suddenly change who he likes. I think he's playing games too."

"You think he knows about the bet?"

"No, we would have heard about it if he ever found that. Besides Al would have warned us."

Havoc groaned and leant against the wall. "How did this suddenly get so complicated?" He looked at the blonde and sighed. "All I wanted was one dinner with you."

Riza Hawkeye laughed and he suddenly found himself smiling at her.

"Do you want to bet on whether Roy asks Edward first?"

"Depends on what you're offering."

* * *

Edward sauntered back in to the office with a smug expression and a rumpled jacket. Sharp eyes caught a trace of colour on his jacket collar and his smile never faded as he sat down and opened the first of the large pile of files that had appeared on his desk during his absence.

"How was lunch?" Breda asked and they all held their breath to listen.

"It was good," Ed replied non-committally but his smile got wider.

"How good?" Breda pressed.

"Unlike some," Edward said with a quick look around the office, "I don't kiss and tell." He smiled and propped a file up and refused to answer any more questions.

Havoc and Hawkeye exchanged glances as the Colonel almost glowered and everyone heard him on the phone as he called and asked if Miss Katherine was available for dinner that night. A favourable response had him smirking in the direction of a certain blond alchemist and the bland expression Edward presented was slightly marred by the tight grip his fingers had on his pen.

* * *

By the end of the afternoon, the air had become thick and even Breda had stopped talking. Falman and Fuery left in a hurry as soon as they could and Breda trailed after them.

Havoc waited for Hawkeye and then asked if she cared to have a quick drink at the corner pub and Hawkeye nodded as she glanced at the two still sitting at their desks and pretending to be doing paperwork. They had barely spoken to anyone and not once had they spoken to each other.

Once the office was clear and the footsteps had died away Roy lifted his head and looked across at Edward. The younger man was actually working, even if he was frowning as he read the files. He watched for a long moment as Edward ignored him.

"Edward."

"What, bastard?"Edward didn't look up as he growled.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Author's Note: So after over a week of being completely out of writing, I'm back… things have been difficult at home and aren't likely to be too easy for the next few weeks either, but I'm trying to get back into the writing again, so am starting small with this one and then looking at the bigger beasties…

Forgive me for being so delayed on review replies and reading of other fics as well… I'll try and get caught up over this long weekend here…

And thank you to everyone for reading and enjoying all of these, I really do appreciate it..

silken :)


	6. 5: Day Five

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Day ****Five**

Alphonse Elric entered the office and looked around. It was all so normal. Falman and Fuery working solidly while Breda and Havoc tried to distract each other and Hawkeye watched them all as files magically and efficiently crossed her desk.

"Hey Al!" Breda greeted him with a smile and the others looked up to smile as well. Al was getting taller, Hawkeye thought as she watched him returning the greetings. He was the same height as the Colonel now and he would be as tall as Havoc she reckoned by the time he stopped growing.

"Is Brother here?" Al asked as he hoisted himself up to sit on a desk.

"No," Havoc replied as he shook his head. "We haven't seen him."

Al frowned. "Where is he?"

"Isn't he with you?" Breda asked.

"No." Al looked around the office. "I thought he'd be here. He didn't come home last night."

"What?" A chorus of surprised voices echoed and they all stared at Al before looking at each other.

"He was here when we left last night," Falman said.

"So was the Colonel," Fuery added and they exchanged looks.

"Where is the Colonel?" Al asked.

"He usually has a departmental meeting this morning and he goes straight there," Hawkeye said as her hand reached and then hovered over the phone. "Have you tried the Library, Al?"

"No. I just thought he'd be here."

"Well, let us check there first." She looked at the clock. "The meeting should be finished in half an hour, so we'll be able to ask the Colonel if he knows anything about this."

"You think they had an argument last night after we all left?" Havoc queried.

"It is possible, Jean," Hawkeye replied. "Neither was very happy yesterday afternoon."

"But there's no damage," Fuery pointed out.

"Brother's a lot better now, Fuery," Al said. "He hasn't destroyed the office since that time he got electrocuted."

"Maybe they took it outside," Breda offered up.

"We would have heard about it, Breda," Hawkeye replied.

"_Everyone_ would have heard about it," Havoc muttered quietly before he spoke louder. "If they had done anything, we would have been called back in last night to help clear up the mess. It was probably just the usual screaming match and the Boss probably went to the Library afterwards to calm down…"

"... and to sulk. I know what Brother's like," Al sighed.

"You can use the phone here, Alphonse," Hawkeye told him. "Try the Library and then go down and drag him out. If they did have an argument, he's not going to want to return to the office unless he has to."

Havoc placed his hands behind his head and leant back in his chair with a lazy grin. "Tell him to take as long as he needs, Al."

"No. I'll let him have the morning off, but he has to be in for the afternoon." Hawkeye looked at Havoc with a stern expression. "Why is it that everything that happens seems to favour your side of this bet?" she asked him.

"Don't look at me! It's just the way its working that's all. Besides it hasn't gone all my way. You've had some wins too you know."

"Keeping them in the same office is hardly a win, Jean."

"Look Riza, they're a pair of stubborn idiots most of the time. Having this bet means we have to leave whatever happens up to them. It's not like we can use the usual tricks on them this time. And that would be cheating anyway."

"I think if Hawkeye reinforced her words with a bullet or two, I wouldn't call it cheating," Falman said with a straight face. "Both the Colonel and Edward have always responded well to such treatment."

"_No-one's_ got the balls to call that cheating, Falman," Havoc retorted. "She's already shot them all off."

"Yours will be next Jean," Hawkeye said in a steely voice and he looked over at her. Despite the sudden plummeting of his stomach and the sweat that dotted his brow he managed to smile crookedly at her.

"You would grant me a last request on their behalf though, wouldn't you Riz?"

Breda groaned and Fuery dropped his head into his hands. Al shook his head at the incorrigible blond and Falman regarded them with a thoughtful look on his face. The phone ringing saved Havoc as Hawkeye automatically picked it up.

"Colonel Mustang's office," she spoke calmly despite the almost glare she was directing at Havoc.

"No Sir, he's not here at the moment… He's due back in about forty-five minutes Sir… uh no Sir, he's at the Departmental meeting… oh…I see… yes Sir, as soon as he comes in…thank you Sir…good day Sir." Hawkeye hung up and frowned at the phone before she looked at everyone else.

"The Colonel didn't show up for this morning's meeting."

They watched as she picked the phone up again and dialed. Her frown got deeper and deeper as the phone at the other end rang, and kept on ringing.

* * *

Edward rolled over and opened his eyes, closing them straight back again as bright light flared and made his eyes sting. Last night's events began to trickle into his consciousness and he groaned, pulling the pillow over his head and half-hoping it had all been some horrible nightmare.

The groan that came from somewhere close by had the pillow lifting and a bleary golden eye cracked open to find the source of that groan. Dark hair, pale skin appeared before him and he blinked as he managed to put a name to what he was seeing.

"Bastard."

* * *

Lunchtime at the office had them all standing around Hawkeye's desk, a large map of Central spread out in front of them.

"We know that the Colonel did not go home last night. We know he left here at six and had dinner with Miss Armstrong and her chaperone and the last they saw him was at half past ten when he dropped them back at the Armstrong Estate," Hawkeye said as she marked off the restaurant and the Armstrong Estate on the map.

"Edward left Headquarters about ten minutes before the Colonel and was in the State Library until nine, when they closed. After that he left and no-one's seen him since. He did not return to the dorms and there's no record of him being admitted to the hospitals or appearing at any other library."

"No sign of him at the train station either," Falman reported.

"Where else could they be?" Fuery asked.

"We don't even know if they're together or if it's simply coincidence that they're both missing at the same time," Breda commented as he studied the map.

"If they were together, we'd have had damage reports by now," Havoc remarked. "Check the hotels next. Alone, together, whatever; they would have had to find somewhere to sleep."

"Brother has a fitting for his dress uniform at three. I'll be there to see if he appears," Al said.

"Good. Unfortunately the Colonel's next appointment for anything is tomorrow morning."

"We'll find 'em, Riza," Havoc grinned at her. "And then you can shoot them to your heart's content."

* * *

"_We need to talk, Edward."_ The bastard had said that last night and Edward had instinctively known it wasn't going to be good.

And it hadn't.

Ed's face was blank as he stared at the bare wall of the spartan room. The double bed he sat on was roughly made, the covers pulled up in a poor attempt at neatness. The table beside the bed had his watch on it and nothing else.

"I have a bruise," the bastard's voice cut through Ed's mindless stare. "A very large and painful bruise."

"Serves you right," Ed replied automatically. _"…about the conduct of military personnel..." _ That same voice repeating the words it had spoken last night echoed in his ears.

"It's time to leave. Check out is at two," Roy said as he straightened his crumpled jacket as best he could.

"This is all your fault, bastard." Ed sighed and stood up, his fingers rubbing over his forehead. "And I have to face Al later." He groaned as he picked his watch up.

"And Hawkeye."

"Now I feel sick again."

They both groaned.

* * *

"Any luck?" Havoc asked as Breda put the phone down again.

"No," he replied with a stretch. "Not yet, but there's not many more left to try."

"Found them." Fuery put his phone down.

"Them?" Havoc and Breda asked simultaneously and everyone else stared.

"According to the desk manager there were two men, one with blond hair, the other had black hair. They turned up at about midnight, completely drunk and demanded a room."

"You're not serious?" Falman asked with wide eyes.

"Are you sure it was them?" Hawkeye queried.

"They had coats on so he couldn't see what rank the blond was and the black haired man was wearing a good suit, but they signed in as 'Mustang'. Apparently they argued a bit about which name to use and in the end the manager wrote it down because neither appeared capable of holding the pen."

"Are they still there?"

"No, they checked out about an hour ago."

"It's just as well Al's already left," Havoc noted. "As it is, Ed's going to have a lot of explaining to do."

"So is the Colonel," Hawkeye said in a flat voice.

"And the bet?" Breda asked.

"It looks like you might have to quit smoking, Jean."

* * *

"Where were you last night, Brother?" Al asked as soon as he saw Edward approaching the uniform fitters. "Where have you been?"

"I was out," Edward's reply was short and Al looked at him closely. Ed was pale, there were shadows under his eyes and his uniform was rumpled and creased.

"Are you alright? You don't look well."

"I feel horrible and all I want to do is get this done and then go back to bed."

"Back to bed?" Al repeated as they entered the shop and saw Ed's shoulders twitch. "Have you been sleeping all day?"

"Yes," Ed said abruptly and was grateful for the appearance of the tailor which halted Al's questions. But he knew Al would be asking him again as soon as they left here and were alone again. _"Your behaviour at all times must be exemplary, Fullmetal. Someone will always be watching."_ Ed swallowed hard as his stomach turned. _Shut up, stupid bastard, _he thought. _I don't want hear this all over again. _

Ed followed the tailor's instructions with a blank face and Al began frowning as his brother obeyed without a fuss. The longer it continued, the more Al became worried. Seeing how pale his brother's face remained didn't help either and Al was wanting to grab Ed and shake some answers out of him, when they were finally finished and he found himself back outside the shop.

"Now, tell me everything, Brother," Al demanded.

"There's not much to tell, Al," Ed replied as he began to walk. He was going to go to the dorm and he was going to get into his bunk and he was going to forget all about last night. Except that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"Were you with the Colonel?" Al asked bluntly and Ed tripped, colour rushing into his face.

"Why would you ask that?" he spluttered as he tried to regain his balance.

"Because both of you were missing today." Al took a deep breath. "I know you went to the Library last night but then you disappeared and you never came home and you weren't even in the office when I went there this morning and we've been ringing hospitals and all over trying to find you. I've been so worried and you never let me know where you were. I am disappointed in you, Brother. You look sick and you're hiding something from me." Al started walking ahead, his longer strides putting a gap between them and Ed stared after him.

"And you're hiding things from me too, Al," he muttered as his head throbbed. _Damned hangover. I am never going to go drinking with that bastard again. _He blinked and straightened up and began to walk slowly, knowing Al wouldn't get too far ahead. Several memories pushed past the aching pounding behind his eyes and he tried to ignore them.

--

"_The Ball is a very formal affair and everything you do will be scrutinized. I would be remiss if I failed to point out the repercussions__ any misbehaviour on your part may have."_

"_Is this what this is all about? You're worried that I might do something wrong? And then what? It's going to make you look bad? I thought we were past all of that."_

"_The Ball is not my only concern. Do you know anything about this?" A red covered book, opened at one page slid across the desk and Edward walked over to look at it._

"…_the fucking bastards!" Ed reached for the book but Roy moved it away from the grasping hands._

"_Is there something you need to tell me?" Roy's voice was smooth and Ed paused, his hands fisting as he looked up._

"_Yes there is," he almost spat the words out through his gritted teeth. "I hate you." He whirled around and headed for the door but Roy moved faster and Ed found himself walking straight into the Colonel as he blocked the door. Gloved hands gripped at the blond's shoulders and dark eyes had gleamed as they met the furious and highly embarrassed golden ones. "Let me go." Every word clear and distinct._

"_And if I don't?"_

_Ed lifted his knee and drove it firmly into Roy's groin. The taller man collapsed and Ed stepped over him. "Enjoy your date, bastard," he said as he left the office._

* * *

Roy Mustang entered his apartment and locked the door behind him. He stretched feeling muscles pulling and went through to his small bathroom. Quickly shedding his rumpled clothes he stepped into the shower and let the hot water beat down on him.

He slid a hand down and gingerly prodded the tender flesh of his inner right thigh. A very large bruise was there from Ed's knee yesterday. Roy counted himself extremely lucky he hadn't been standing square on when Ed had raised that knee. His automail knee. And there was another bruise he noted as he looked at his shin. The little bastard must have kicked him in the night. That bed had seemed small even for a double.

Roy smiled slightly and wondered when he'd be able to share a bed with Edward again. _When we're both sober. _And doing more than just sleeping.

Roy finished his shower and wrapped his towel around him. He walked into his bedroom and looked his much bigger and definitely cleaner and more comfortable bed. His eyes looked at his clean, fresh uniform. He probably should go to work even if it was for barely an hour or two. Except Hawkeye would make him stay there all night to make up all he had missed today. That would be the responsible and proper thing to do, but Roy was tired and his door was locked and they probably didn't know where he was.

And he wasn't going to tell them he decided and shucked off his towel as he crawled into his own bed. He was fast asleep and didn't hear the phone ring out an hour later.

* * *

Al entered the office and everyone looked at him.

"Where's Edward?" Hawkeye asked.

"Asleep in his bunk," Al replied as he sat down on a desk.

"Has he told you what happened?"

"He hasn't said and he's looking very pale and sick." Al paused. "I don't know if I should get a doctor to look at him or not."

"He'll be fine, Al. Sleeping's probably the best thing for him at the moment," Havoc said gently.

"Why?" Al looked at him. "What did you find out?"

They all looked at Hawkeye who almost glared at them before she turned to Al and smiled reassuringly. "Apparently your brother and the Colonel slept at a hotel last night." Al's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped.

"They did what?" he exclaimed.

"They were both very drunk according to the staff. They probably went there to sleep it off as it sounds like they were incapable of getting home."

Hawkeye ignored the skeptical looks the others shared as she concentrated on Al's reaction. Al frowned as he thought about it.

"He did say he wasn't well and had been sleeping most of the day, but he didn't say anything about the Colonel being with him." Al thought some more. "He didn't even say why he was sick. It's not like him to be so secretive."

"He was probably embarrassed about it, and after the ultimatum you gave him he probably didn't want you to know who he'd been with," Falman said in a logical manner.

"And has the Colonel returned?" Al asked.

"No, and I rang and there's still no answer at his apartment." Hawkeye contemplated the phone again

"Maybe he's sleeping his hangover off as well," Breda remarked.

"Do you think we should go and check on him?" Havoc asked Hawkeye. It was a long time before she replied.

"No." Her voice was stern but her eyes gleamed. "I think we'll save the questions for tomorrow. When they're both here."

* * *

;

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has enjoyed this, and here's a much longer chapter than normal… two chapters left to go … grins

And a special thanks to the demon for the word 'spartan'… it's about the only word she managed to spell right all morning I think... 'truch' will forever hold a special place in my heart …grins..

silken :)


	7. 6: Day Six

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Day ****Six**

The first person in the office was usually Hawkeye and today was no exception. The difference was the appearance of Havoc, Falman and Fuery no more than five minutes later. And then Breda turned up ten minutes after them. By seven thirty the office of Colonel Roy Mustang lacked only the itinerant Elric brothers and the Colonel himself to be complete.

"It's pretty cold at this time of the day," Breda remarked as he tucked his hands into his armpits and tilted his chair back.

"Winter usually is," Falman replied without looking up from the book he was reading.

"Yeah, but it's usually warmer when I get here," Breda said lazily.

"Seven thirty is always colder than nine," Havoc told him, an unlit matchstick already dangling at the corner of his mouth. "I'm surprised you even know that there is such a time as seven thirty. _In the morning._"

"You can't talk. You never get here before eight," Breda retorted.

"It puzzles me why any of you are here this early," Hawkeye said as she kept her hands wrapped around her coffee mug. Her eyes were amused as she watched them all look away, shifting uncomfortably on their chairs and there was colour rising in Fuery's face. "You are all well aware that the Colonel never appears before nine and Edward starts whenever Alphonse manages to kick him out of bed and drag him over here."

"We know that, Hawkeye, it's just we wanted to be here, that's all. I mean, you never know what could happen after yesterday." Havoc broke the silence, fidgeting self-consciously as he looked at her. "We just don't want to miss this."

Hawkeye shook her head slowly, the mug hiding her smile. Her colleagues were so predictable and childish at times. And she didn't mind that at all.

"Do you think that if the Colonel and Edward do get together, they wouldn't start work until lunchtime?" Falman suddenly asked. "Two people who are both disinclined to commence work early and with a predilection for sleeping in would be more liable to compound an existing problem."

Fuery tilted his head with a mildly puzzled manner and pointed out, almost gently, "They'd set an alarm, Falman."

Hawkeye had to hold herself very still as she somehow managed to swallow her mouthful of coffee while fighting the urge to laugh. Havoc's eyes went wide and he bit his match in half, suddenly coughing as he tried to spit it out of his mouth before he choked on it. Breda forgot he was tilting in his chair and moved too suddenly and the chair tipped completely, the back of his head meeting the floor with an audible smack. Falman blinked and looked at Fuery.

"That's what you'd expect isn't it?" he said eagerly, leaning forward slightly. "But with their inclinations they might ignore the alarm and go back to sleep."

"Or they'd stay awake and have sex all morning," Fuery said in a thoughtful voice.

Falman froze, his face going as white as his hair. Breda was halfway back up from the floor and just fell straight back down again. Havoc slipped from his chair to join him, pushing his hands almost into his mouth to stop from laughing. Hawkeye put her mug down very slowly and very carefully.

"That sounds like the voice of experience," she remarked in a _very_ controlled voice.

"I only do that on my days off, Lieutenant," Fuery hastened to assure her and Falman's eyes rolled up into his head and he toppled over.

"I should hope so," Hawkeye managed to say through very stiff lips.

Fuery looked at the unconscious Falman. "Is he going to be alright?"

* * *

Edward looked at his reflection in the mirror and grimaced. He didn't look as bad as he felt and he wasn't sure if he was pleased about that or not. The hangover was gone but there were still shadows under his eyes. _Stupid sleepless night_, he thought. _I slept better with R… the bast…fuck, I slept better at the damned hotel. Happy now?_ Not really he mouthed at his reflection.

He was not looking forward to going to the office. He wasn't even looking forward to leaving the bathroom. Al was out there waiting for him. He could _feel_ it. Through the closed door he could sense the vibes that always meant Al had questions and wanted answers. He had to admit Al had been patient with him and hadn't asked yet, but Ed knew his time was up now. He wasn't sleeping, he wasn't sick, he wasn't injured. Al would have restrained himself had Ed been suffering from any cause, but he wasn't now, and he knew it and Al knew it too.

He let his breath out and dropped his head. Better to go and get it over and done with. He told himself that as long as he stayed in control he'd be able to handle this. Al was a predictable brother. Ed took a deep breath and lifted his head. He could do this. He knew what he had to do. He pulled his hair back into the long tail and nodded at his reflection before he turned and left the bathroom.

As he had expected Al was waiting for him. Calm, logical and reasonable Al. _I can handle this. _

"Why didn't you tell me you were with the Colonel?" Al asked without preamble and Edward blinked.

"Good morning to you too," he said in disbelief. Al was wasting no time and he was slightly taken aback.

"Tell me what happened, Brother." Al's tone was a demand and Ed began to frown. He leant back against the wall and crossed his arms in front of him.

"It appears you already know what happened," Ed replied. "You don't need me to repeat it."

"I don't know what happened, Brother!" Al said emphatically. "All I know is you spent the night with the Colonel and didn't tell me!"

"Why should I tell you?" Ed took a deep breath. "You're the one threatening me with ultimatums about the man! Of course I didn't want you to know!"

"You should have told me anyway! I was worried when you didn't come home and even more so when you never appeared until the afternoon. And then you wouldn't tell me anything except you weren't well."

"It was a hangover. Nothing that sleep wasn't going to fix. I know you, you start dragging me to doctors and hospitals when you think something's wrong. Dammit Al, you're my brother, not my mother!"

"Sometimes I feel like both!" Al glared at him. "You're so careless and thoughtless with everything sometimes. I'm just trying to look after you properly because you won't do it. You don't think of anyone but yourself!"

Edward's eyes went wide. "Because I don't tell you one thing I'm suddenly selfish?" he asked in amazement.

"It wasn't just one thing, Brother. You don't tell me anything lately unless I ask about it."

"I don't have to tell you everything, Al. I don't ask you what you do every second of the day, do I? Besides look what happens when I do tell you." Ed's voice dropped lower. "You dish out ultimatums and threats and make my life miserable."

"I only do that because you won't do anything unless I push you to it!"

"I didn't want to do anything about it! I still don't! Why can't you understand that?"

"But you like him! You have to tell him!"

"No I don't," Ed said flatly.

"How can you be happy if you don't tell him?"

"I _was_ happy. It wasn't something I ever intended to share," Ed said between gritted teeth. "Fuck's sake, Al, another six months and I would have been liking someone else." He waved a hand around. "Probably," he muttered as a defensive afterthought.

"I don't believe you." Al stared at him. "I know you, Ed. You like him. You're always going to like him, and you don't want him to know it because you're scared."

Ed stared back and his face paled. His lips thinned and his eyes flickered. "So because of that belief you decided to threaten me and issue that stupid ultimatum?"

"Brother, you were a walking bear trap. People were starting to avoid us because you were so unreasonable. I had to do something."

"And that something was public humiliation. Thank you Al, I never would have thought of that one on my own." Ed's voice was heavily overladen with sarcasm and Al nearly flinched before straightening his back.

"Because you're a stubborn pigheaded idiot," Al said with complete sincerity.

"And you're a doublecrossing _traitor_!" Ed replied, his voice lifting to almost a shout on the last word. Al frowned and Edward stepped closer forcing him back.

"What?" Al looked stunned.

"You weren't content with just humiliating me, you went and turned it into a _bet_!"

Al had no time to deny the accusation because Ed clapped and alchemy flared between them.

* * *

Roy Mustang entered his office at nine o'clock and immediately felt the intense scrutiny from his staff. He kept a placid expression on his face as he sauntered through to his inner office. He had just sat down when Hawkeye appeared in his doorway, files cradled in her arm.

"Your schedule for today, Sir," she said as she entered. She walked closer and handed him a sheet of paper. He looked at it as she began to drop the rest of the files on his desk. "These are due this morning. They should have been done yesterday, but due to your…absence they have now become extremely urgent." She looked at him calmly and he nearly smiled.

"Thank you," he replied keeping his amusement well-hidden. "I'll look at them right now," he added with a dismissive air. He reached for the first file and paused as Hawkeye remained standing there. His eyebrow rose. "Was there something else, Lieutenant?"

"Where were you yesterday, Roy?" Hawkeye asked after a small pause. Roy's forehead creased into a light frown and he studied her for a long moment. He let his breath out audibly.

"Why do you ask me when you already know?" She blinked not quite managing to conceal her surprise at his response and it took her a moment to regain her composure.

"For confirmation," she replied after a small but noticeable pause. His frown deepened slightly and he leant back in his chair.

"You don't trust your sources?" he queried.

"I trust them more than I do you," she replied smartly and Roy found it hard to keep from smirking. He managed it somehow and let his breath out in a small sigh.

"And what did they tell you?" he asked.

Her eyes narrowed. Roy wasn't behaving as he should. "They said that you spent the better part of yesterday at a hotel with Edward Elric probably sleeping off a hangover," she told him bluntly.

He pursed his lips slightly. "I will confirm that," he replied in a detached voice, and the detachment became more noticeable as he continued. "Was there anything else, Lieutenant? You did say this paperwork was urgently required."

Hawkeye was stumped. He was distancing himself from her and that just wasn't like him. She frowned slightly and decided not to ask further just yet.

"Not at the moment, Sir," she said and he could hear the promise of further questioning behind her words.

"Good." He straightened up in his chair reaching for the first file and as she turned to leave he spoke. "And can you get me a request for…"

He didn't finish his sentence as the windows suddenly rattled. They both turned and saw the cloud of dust and smoke rising from the other side of the wide parade ground.

* * *

The dust cleared and two blonds faced each other over the broken and twisted rubble of what had been the dormitory wall. Ed glared at his brother and brought his hands together again. Concrete and asphalt warped and twisted around Al and he had to move quickly to avoid getting his hands caught. More dust arose, obscuring them from view but debris shot out of the dense cloud and clattered around them bouncing across the now accessible parade ground.

"Brother!" Al shouted as he rapidly drew a circle and escaped the trapping hands Ed had transmuted. Another fast circle had the ground giving way beneath Ed and Ed had to leap to the side to avoid getting caught in the sudden pit beneath his feet. "Stop it, Ed!"

"No!" Ed yelled back. Again he sent the alchemy flaring towards his brother. "Not until you agree to stay out of my life!"

"You're my brother! I can't do that!" Al jumped back and drew two arrays in quick succession. He smacked his hands down hard and saw Ed dodge the first attack but go tumbling from the second.

"You have to, Al." Edward rose up, his face streaked with sweat and dust. His eyes and voice were fierce. "What you did was unforgiveable."

"I didn't have anything to do with it, Brother!"

Ed's face didn't change. "Maybe not, but you didn't stop it, did you? You let them turn something personal into a_ game_, Al."

"I didn't know that would happen! All I wanted was for you to…" Al started to say.

"'All you wanted'. What about what I wanted, Al?" Edward straightened up and his shoulders lifted and fell with a sigh. "I always did everything I could to make you happy but I never did anything you didn't want. You're my brother, Al. But you are not me." Ed clapped his hands together and knelt down. The alchemy surged around him, hair and clothes buffeted by the wind he created and the devastated building and rubble around them flowed back into their original proper places. He stood up slowly and lifted his head. "I've asked for a transfer out of here."

"No…" Al whispered to the blank face of his brother. He shook his head. "I'll be coming with you," he said loudly.

"No. Not this time." Ed's voice was level and cool. "This time I'm going on my own." He turned and walked away, leaving Al standing there.

* * *

"Isn't that Ed and Al?" Fuery asked as they watched from the window in Mustang's office. The wide expanse made it hard to identify exactly who was at the base of the dust cloud. They had all come running in soon after the concussive wave had rattled the windows.

"Of course it is," Havoc replied. "Only Ed would get angry at a dorm building."

"Looks like he's mad at more than just the building," Hawkeye noted as alchemy flared from both figures.

"I wonder what Ed did," Breda mused. "Must've been pretty bad if Al is using alchemy as well."

They all paused and stared fixedly out the window, suddenly very aware of the Colonel behind them. The same thoughts circulated between them. _Has Ed found out about the bet? And how? Or are they arguing about something completely different? _

"Looks like its over," Havoc said as everything shimmered and settled back to normal. One figure began to walk away and the other stayed still for a bit longer before turning and starting to run across the compound.

"Coming this way," Fuery remarked.

"Who is it?" Falman asked.

"Al, I think," Hawkeye replied, a slight frown creasing her forehead. "He's moving pretty fast."

"Let's go find out what the problem is," Havoc said and turned away from the window. A phone began to ring in the outer office. "And I'm betting that's the first of the complaints and queries about whatever just happened."

"The damage has been repaired. Tell them it's all over and there's nothing to worry about," Hawkeye told him as he started to walk to the door. Havoc waved a hand over his shoulder as he left the office. Hawkeye looked at Mustang who was watching them silently. His face was sombre and he appeared deep in thought. "Back to work gentlemen," she ordered and the others began to head back to the outer office.

They hadn't quite reached their desks when Al burst into the room, red-faced and eyes wild. Straight through to Mustang's desk he sped. He stopped and shouted breathlessly at the dark-haired man.

"You have to stop him!" Colonel Roy Mustang looked at the upset youth. Panting and distraught Al hit his fists onto the desk. "You can _not _let him do this!"

"It is Edward's decision and I have no reason to deny him." Roy kept his voice level as he saw the others come crowding around his door. Baffled looks were being exchanged.

"You _have_ to! He can't leave!" Roy heard the sudden gasps from behind Al.

"If a soldier wishes a transfer and there are no real objections to it, then I have no choice but to allow it," Roy replied smoothly.

"_I_ object to it!" Al said firmly, his eyes glaring.

"I'm sorry, Al, but that is not a valid enough reason for me to refuse his request."

"Then send me with him," Al demanded. "He can't go without me."

"I can't do that either." Roy leant back in his chair and watched the young man with sympathy in his eyes but none in his voice. "You aren't an _official_ member of the Military, Al. You've never properly enlisted as either a soldier or State Alchemist, therefore I can not issue any orders."

"Then I'll follow him," Al said determinedly.

"You won't be permitted access to the Military facilities." Roy let his breath out and leant forward. "Al, it's only because we know you and what Edward means to you that we allow you to stay with him here in the dorms and give you free reign of the complex and libraries, strictly against the rules. In other bases, that will no longer be possible."

"I'll enlist then," Al declared.

"The process takes a few months and there is no guarantee you will posted to where he is stationed. It takes a few years before you are able to request transfers to specific locations."

Al stared at him, his fists clenching hard and his face working through a myriad of emotions. "Why are you letting him do this?" Al suddenly asked as his eyes filled.

"Because it's what he wants." Roy tilted his head. "Did he tell you why he made the request?"

Al's eyes went wide and colour rushed up into his face. He swallowed hard and took a step back from the desk. "Yes," Al managed to say in a small voice.

"Then you will understand why I have no objection. I admit it is a bit rough when an innocent person has to suffer through the actions of others, even if those actions weren't meant to cause hurt. However it does seem to be very insensitive not to have considered Edward's feelings in this matter. Or mine." Roy looked beyond the discomfited Al to his staff in the doorway for a moment. Various expressions on their faces showed they were understanding what was happening. He looked back at Al. "I have some urgent paperwork to complete, you'll have to excuse me for not being able to help you any further."

Al opened his mouth but closed it again as nothing seemed to come out. He turned around and trudged towards the door, looking at the floor, not wanting to meet the eyes of the others.

"Hawkeye, I'd like a request for transfer form on my desk by lunch," Roy said as Al reached the doorway and they parted to let him through.

"Yes Sir," she replied obediently and then closed the door behind her as they all moved back into the outer office. Roy leant back in his chair and swivelled around to stare out the window.

* * *

"Ed found out, didn't he?" Havoc asked Al as soon as the door was closed. Al nodded unable to speak.

"And he wants to transfer out?" Breda asked with wide eyes. Al nodded again and dropped into the closest chair. The others arrayed themselves around him and looked at each other dumbfounded.

"Surely Ed's reaction is a bit extreme?" Falman questioned. "The Colonel's behaving normally."

"Edward has never really spoken of things he feels deeply about," Hawkeye replied pensively. "Even when we first met him it took something very traumatic before he even behaved like the child he was. And the Colonel is older. He won't let anything show in the office."

"I just wanted him to be happy," Al mumbled as his hands came up to cover his face and he began to cry softly. Hawkeye knelt beside his chair and wrapped her arms around him.

"I know," she said soothingly and then turned her head to look at the others. "We have to fix this."

"How?" Fuery asked.

"Find Edward first," she directed. "I doubt he will welcome our involvement, but that's just too bad."

"I'll try the Library," Havoc said and went to his desk. He picked the phone up and then stopped and looked at them. "Does this mean the bet's off?"

* * *

Edward leant back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. His thoughts slipped back to the night before last and he sighed.

"_I can't believe they'd do this," he mumbled into the glass before tipping both it and his head back to swallow the contents. A fiery rush went straight down his throat and his eyes went wide before he blinked them clear. "Another one," he ordered as he put the glass back on the bar. _

"_Make that two," a voice suddenly said by his ear and he turned to see the source of all his problems beside him. He sighed._

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I was going to have a drink," Roy replied with amusement. "I see you've already got a head start."_

"_Heh," Ed snorted slightly. "You're going to try and catch up? No chance bastard."_

"_You want to bet on that?"_

Ed groaned. If only the bastard hadn't said that. Ed couldn't remember the names of some of the drinks they'd had. Despite his head start the bastard had caught up pretty quickly. And then Ed had had one of those 'seems real good at the time' thoughts.

"_I bet I could combine some of those drinks and make a better one with alchemy."_ _He pointed at the line of bottles on the shelf behind the bar._

"_How?"_

"_Well they all have the basic alcoholic structure as a base. I could change the base slightly to get the percentage without that raw taste and then mix the flavourings a bit…"_

"_You could?"_

"_I think I could. It'd be strong."_

"_Really strong?"_

"_Hell yeah."_

"_Bartender! One each of those bottles there!" _

"_You are paying for this, right, bastard?"_

"_Flash your watch, shrimp. It's alchemic research."_

_It had been a very strong drink and they'd both ended up completely smashed and unfit for anything more than a flat surface and unconsciousness._

Ed's breath puffed out and he sat up straight. It had taken them less than hour to wipe themselves out and then ten straight hours before either of them had moved once they had hit that bed. He shook his head. Now that had been surreal. Sleeping with Mustang. He nearly smiled. How many people could claim to have slept with Roy Mustang and actually slept? He didn't know if he would disappointed or not to find he had been the only one.

"Major Elric?" He looked up to find a librarian beside him.

"Yes?"

"There's a call for you. From Colonel Mustang's office."

Ed paused. He knew it wouldn't be Mustang, it had to be one of the others. Al had probably gone running to them as soon as he had left him. "Tell them I'll be here all day."

"The Lieutenant was most insistent that they speak to you," the librarian told him and Ed sighed. Lieutenant. That probably meant Hawkeye and he heaved himself to his feet. His jaw firmed. She was not going to talk him around, no matter how scary she got.

He followed the librarian to the small alcove and picked up the phone.

"Elric."

"_Hey Ed."_

"Havoc," Ed said heavily. "What do you want?"

"_Hawkeye wants to know why you aren't in the office. There's a stack of paperwork from yesterday here."_

"Is there really?" he asked and listened carefully. There were murmured voices in the background.

"_Yes and she says they're all urgent now." _Ed kept listening and a small smile curved his lips. He wished he could hear what the voices were saying as they fluctuated unintelligibly in the background.

"Sorry Havoc. I'll be here most of the day."

"_You can't stay there, Ed."_ And Ed heard a distinct click and Hawkeye's voice clearly, _"Tell him to return at once."_

Ed shook his head. "Nice try Havoc. Tell Hawkeye I'll be in to pick up my transfer papers this afternoon."

"_Ed!"_

Ed put the phone down and stared at it for a long moment. He grinned as he imagined Havoc having to face Hawkeye. _Serves him right._

* * *

Edward was in full uniform when he entered the office late that afternoon. He marched straight through the outer office and into Mustang's inner sanctum, ignoring them all. Mustang stood up and they stared at each other for a long moment. Al and the others stood in the doorway. Al was white and his eyes still red. He had tried to get into the library earlier but had found himself unable to enter as Edward had asked the guard to keep his brother out. He had spent most of the day hanging disconsolately around the office and trying to think of some way to stop Ed from leaving.

Roy moved a slim folder across his desk.

"You need to sign this and then it's done."

"Alright." Ed reached for the pen and opened the file, reading the page within before bending down and signing the bottom of it. He straightened up and let the pen drop to the desk.

"No! Ed, Brother you can't!" Al protested stubbornly from the door.

Ed's back was straight and he turned slowly. "You're always going to my brother Al. We've been through too much for me to ever forget that, but it's time we both went separate ways."

"I'm sorry, Brother, but please don't leave," Al pleaded.

Ed's eyes flickered and Roy coughed behind him. Ed frowned briefly and straightened further. "I'm sorry too, Al, but I'm going."

"Where?" Al asked.

"North," Ed replied. "I leave the morning after the Ball."

"How long are you going for?"

"Three years."

"I never knew you were so petty Edward," Hawkeye suddenly spoke and the golden eyes moved from Al to her.

"Petty? Your little bet has made it almost impossible for me to come here without feeling completely humiliated each and every time." Edward spoke evenly but his cheeks were pink and his shoulders shifted nervously and he was very conscious of Roy behind him. "You only have to suffer through one dinner, I have to feel like this every day."

Eyes went wide and shifted from Ed to Roy and back again. Questions hovered but no-one was brave enough to ask and Edward smiled grimly. "Just as I thought. Even now you're thinking of that bet." He turned and faced Roy and saluted.

"Sir."

Roy saluted back. "Good luck up North, Fullmetal." He watched as Edward executed a perfect about face and walked to the door. He paused as they took deep breaths before moving out of the way and he marched past them and out of the office.

They all looked at each other and then at Roy who picked up the file Edward had just signed. "I'll go and lodge this. Given what has transpired, you are released from duty for the rest of the day." He walked around his desk and left the office, leaving them staring at his back as he disappeared.

Breda swallowed twice before he got up the courage to speak. "Ed… do you think... did he tell the Colonel and get rejected?"

"I thought… I thought the Chief liked him back," Havoc remarked in a stunned voice.

"We both thought that," Hawkeye said.

"We all did. Why would he reject Ed?" Fuery asked sounding lost.

"The Ball is three days away," Al whispered. "Three days and he'll be gone."

They all stood in silence, avoiding each other's eyes.

"I wish we'd never had that bet," Havoc suddenly said. Nods of agreement went around.

"Let's go to the pub," Breda said. "I don't want to stay here anymore."

"I don't think any of us do," Hawkeye remarked. "Come on Al. We'll go and see if we can't think of something."

"I don't know what else there is we can do, Lieutenant. Brother's really stubborn."

"Come with us anyway, Al. It'll do you good to be with friends at the moment."

He nodded sadly. "Okay."

* * *

The door opened and Edward looked up from his book. He was sprawled on a couch, his jacket off and his shirt sleeves rolled up.

"You're late," he said.

"I'm not going to apologise if that's what you're expecting."

Ed gave a short laugh. "As if. You never apologise, bastard."

Roy dropped onto the couch and slumped easily into it, his legs stretching out. "You owe me at least a thank you for today's efforts."

"Not going to happen."

"Want to bet?"

* * *

Author's Note: I have been so out of writing the poor bunnies are rather mal-nourished and making strange noises behind me. So an extra long chapter of this one to appease both them and everyone else… I hope…lol… one more chapter to go, unless I get epilogued...

Thank you as always for your support and patience with me…

silken :)


	8. 7: Day Seven

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Day ****Seven**

There was something decidedly unnatural with his life Edward Elric thought. He looked at the man beside him and let his breath out through his nose. For the second time in a week he was sharing a bed with Roy Mustang and this time they were both sober.

He would have been happy to have stayed on the couch but the bastard had all but ordered him to take the other half of the bed. They had been talking and Mustang had gotten up from his large chair and looked at Edward sprawled on the couch.

"_We might as well continue this discussion in bed. It's getting late and we both have a lot to do tomorrow."_

"_Huh? What's wrong with here?"_

"_I'm tired and I have no intention of falling asleep in my chair. You're not exactly all that awake either. If you yawn like that again, you'll swallow your tongue."_

"_The couch is fine for me."  
_

"_Very well then, but I'm __not going to shout from one room to the other, Fullmetal. If you want to continue talking we can do so in comfort, otherwise I'll see you in the morning."_

Edward knew he probably should have just said good night and stayed on the couch, but doing what he probably _should _do didn't seem to have a point anymore, and so he had rolled off the couch and followed the bastard to bed. _Bad move perhaps, but I was going to say no?_ Edward thought now and rolled onto his back to stare at the shadowed ceiling.

It had been like being lulled into a false sense of security. Mustang had kept to his side of the bed and he had kept the conversation innuendo and even insult free. And then he had turned over to face the other way and fallen asleep with an almost impolite haste. Edward had been stunned… not that he had wanted anything to happen, of course…and it had taken him quite some time before he had fallen asleep. And now he was wide awake at four in the morning in Mustang's bed in Mustang's apartment.

"I'm not going to say it," he muttered at the ceiling. "I do _not_ like you."

An arm suddenly landed across his chest as Roy shifted and pulled him close.

"'s okay," a sleepy voice murmured near his ear. "I don't like you either."

Ed snorted gently. "Bastard."

A soft snore was his only reply. Edward let his breath out and closed his eyes. He wasn't sleepy but it was very comfortable to lie there, held by the man he …_didn't_… like. There was still a couple of hours before they had to get up and Edward unconsciously moved closer to Roy. The man _was_ warm_. _

* * *

Roy eased himself away from the sleeping blond and slowly got out of the bed. He watched Edward mumble something and then settle into the warm spot where Roy had just been laying, and he smiled. The brat had been stubborn as a teenager and he was even more so now. Roy's smile faded slightly.

That bet. There was a small part of him that wished he had never shown it to Ed, but at the time, he had seen it as an opportunity. The hope and possibility that Edward would actually speak had pushed him forward, as had the fear of what Edward would do if he had ever discovered that Roy had known about the bet and not said anything. Edward's initial reaction had been not as bad as he had feared, but definitely a long way from what he hoped.

Meeting Ed in that pub later on that night had been completely unintended. In the last place he would have expected to find him, he had. The moment he had seen that golden braid nothing could have stopped him from joining Edward at that bar, but he had not counted on them becoming so drunk, nor had he counted on Edward's words the next day.

"_Transfer me out of Central." _ Roy remembered the words and the almost expressionless way they had sounded. They had been standing just outside the hotel after they had checked out and they had stopped for a moment. Roy had been wondering whether to just walk away or whether to say something when Edward had made his request.

"_Full…Edward?"_

"_I'm requesting a transfer out." He looked at Ed and seen the golden eyes shadowed and almost blank. _

"_Running away?"__ Roy asked, too taken aback and still alcohol-clouded to consider being tactful._

"_A little bit." Edward's voice stayed expressionless, appearing untouched by the comment that would have sent him into a rant at any other time. "But I can't stay here now."_

_Roy's mind began whirling as he tried to think of something to say and then he saw Ed turn and look at him, a smirk appearing._

"_If it caused you to look like that, imagine how the others would react."_

_Roy blinked. "You…" Several urges went through Roy Mustang's hungover head, most of which involved physical contact with the smirking blond in front of him._

_Ed laughed and then winced and put a hand to his head. "I'm not feeling real good, but I think it would serve Al right if I was transferred out of here."_

"_Revenge, Ed?"_

"_Just a bit." Ed frowned slightly and then he looked at Roy. "Dammit, let's do it. Get the forms, papers whatever drawn up and I'll sign them. Send me somewhere else for awhile."_

"_You're not serious? A real transfer?"_

"_Yes. Make it a real one."_

"_What if you change your mind? Once a transfer is lodged, you have to go."_

"_I understand. I won't back out of it."_

"_And Alphonse?"_

"_Will manage fine without me," Edward said after a moment. _

Roy watched the sleeping blond roll over and left his bedroom. Alphonse might manage without his brother, but Roy didn't know if he could manage without Ed. He let his breath out. He'd managed this long without saying anything, what was another three years?

* * *

Riza Hawkeye walked into the office and was surprised to find Jean Havoc already there. He was leaning back in his chair, staring morosely at his boots that were propped up on his desk. He didn't seem to be aware of her arrival and she was startled when he suddenly spoke.

"I can't help feeling this is all my fault." His voice was soft and contemplative.

"It's not your fault, Jean. If anything we're both to blame." Riza leant against his desk and looked down at her boots.

"That doesn't make it any lighter to bear," Jean replied without looking at her. "I know what it's like to get picked on because of who you like or because you're a total failure when it comes to dating and going out. I've had years of that and it still hurts. This is probably Ed's first crush, and that always feel like the real thing. This is probably the first time he's felt like that for anyone and we went and destroyed it."

"Jean…"

"Do you remember your first love, Riza?" He lifted his head and looked at her, his blue eyes clear in his somber face. She couldn't stop the small smile that curved her lips and softened her eyes as she thought back. Jean nodded at her as he saw the memory on her face.

"Ed won't smile like that when he remembers."

* * *

Edward walked slowly towards the dorm he shared with Al. For the first time in his life Al was probably the last person he wanted to see. He wanted to turn around and go back to Mustang's apartment. It was typical he thought, that he was getting on better with the bastard now than he ever had. All it had taken was a bit of humiliation and deciding to leave.

He wondered if he should have changed his mind. He'd had the chance. Mustang had given him that. But he hadn't been able to take it. Seeing them standing there staring at him and Mustang, seeing the unasked questions in their eyes and knowing that for the next few months the bet was going to be all they talked about had been the point of no return. He hadn't needed Mustang's cough to tell him that. It has been his last chance to change his mind and he had straightened his back and let it slip past him.

"_I thought you would change your mind," Mustang had said afterwards__ when they had met outside the Personnel Department after Mustang had lodged the forms._

"_I thought about it," Ed had replied. "I think I'll always wonder if I made the right choice."_

"_No-one else could have made it for you."_

"_I do know that, bastard. I'm not a complete idiot."_

"_Just most of one, shrimp." Ed had glowered at him and he had smiled slightly. "If you want, you can stay the night at my place. I don't think you want to see Al or the others at the moment."_

_Ed had looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you doing this? The other night and now today, why?"_

"_Ask me that in three years time," Mustang had replied as he had placed a key in Ed's unresisting hand. "I don't need to tell you where I live. I am well aware it was you who sealed my door and windows and flooded my apartment that time. I should be home about six."_

_Ed had stared at the man's back as he had walked away. Damn him, nothing got past him. And he resolutely closed his mind to the implications inherent in the first part of Mustang's reply. _

Al opened the dorm door before Ed had even reached for the handle.

"You were waiting for me, weren't you?"

"Of course I was. You disappear again and I'm not supposed to care anymore?" Al retorted back. "Were you trying to avoid me?"

"So what if I was? I'm back now."

"You could have at least left a note or sent a message or something!" Al's voice lifted slightly.

"You're acting like my mother again, Al." Ed's jaw tightened. "You don't trust me in anything. You feel like you have to know everything I'm doing or even thinking. It's this that's led to me leaving."

Al stared at him, mouth working and no words coming out at first. Then Al swallowed hard. "D'you want to talk about this out here or in our room?"

"What? Not up to humiliating me just a little bit more?" Ed's voice was lightly sarcastic as he walked past Al and into their room. He dropped his jacket onto his bunk and then turned to face his brother.

"I already apologised for that, Brother," Al said as he closed the door behind him. "And I did _not_ start that bet."

"But you didn't stop it." Ed pointed out and Al's eyes looked away for the briefest moment.

"No, I didn't. I didn't know it would hurt you that much."

"I fail to see how you could _not_ know that. I'd already told you that I didn't want to do anything about it, I told you to leave it alone." Ed let his breath out. "You ignored everything I said. And so did they and you didn't see any point in reminding them either."

"But you don't have to leave, Brother! It'll never get mentioned again!"

"Ha! That's not going to happen, Al. Maybe no-one will say anything, but that's not going to stop them thinking and watching. I don't need that." Ed looked at his brother and saw the red-rimmed eyes and messed hair. Even his clothes were rumpled, and he sighed. "Look Al, I know you didn't mean for any of this to happen, and it's pretty obvious I was never expected to find out about it. I'm sorry that I've made you worry, but I am not going to apologise for anything else."

Al frowned, staring hard at Ed. He could see the stubborn look on that face and in those eyes.

"So you're just going to leave. What about me? What about the Colonel?"

"You'll manage. Winry keeps asking when you're going to go home and help out there. That Fletcher kid wants to get you doing research. You've got choices, Al. I think it's time you decided what _you_ want to do." Ed met Al's stare with unwavering eyes and they stayed silent for a moment. Ed didn't say anything further and Al began to frown.

"And the Colonel? Are you going to run from him too? I'm not the only one with a choice here."

"Actually you are. There's no way I can say anything to him now we know about that bet. My choices disappeared when he found out about it."

Al paused and looked at Ed. "Wait. You _haven't_ told him yet?"

"No. I can't."

"But Ed… you could tell him and then you wouldn't have to leave!"

"Al, I don't have to tell him. He _knows_. Reading that bet told him." Ed took a deep breath.

"Then why do you have to leave? Doesn't he like you back?"

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Any answer I get now would have doubts attached to it. I wouldn't be able to tell how much of his reply was influenced by that bet." Ed shrugged. "And if I actually told him now, then the only one who wins is Hawkeye. The doubt would go both ways."

"So you haven't asked, you won't ask. You're running away," Al accused. "That's not like you Brother."

"You'd prefer I stay here and have everyone point and talk and stare and wonder when I was going to say something? Watching him as well to see what he would do? Living like that for however many months it takes before people start forgetting about it? That's not me either. I'd rather leave. You want to call that running away, then fine, that's what it is." Ed took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. "I leave in three days. I want to spend as much time as I can with you before then. Without having that damned bet hanging over me. If you can't do that, then we might as well say good bye now."

"You can't do that! Where would you go?" Al floundered.

"I'll find somewhere."_ Probably to the bastard's place again,_ Ed thought but didn't say. He watched the expressions going across Al's face and smiled to himself as he waited for Al to make his mind up. He loved his brother, he was going to miss him and if he ever said the word 'bet' again, Ed was going to hurt him – badly.

* * *

Roy Mustang sat at his desk and eyed his staff with hidden amusement. Havoc looked miserable and the others weren't far behind, Hawkeye being the only one who didn't allow her inner emotions to be seen. But he had seen her use the wrong form and she had missed the deliberate mistake he had made on a report. He knew she was feeling as down as the others.

Their reactions yesterday had been priceless and while he was regretting Ed's decision to leave as well, he admitted that it was a good idea. He had already seen the looks being sent in his direction. They were starting to blame him for it and he wasn't quite sure what had brought them to that conclusion. If Ed stayed he had a feeling the looks would get worse. Whether Ed stayed or left, he was the one going to be seen as the bad guy here somehow. He held back a sigh. That bet was going to cause him more problems than he had thought it would.

He turned his chair around and stared out the window. He had enjoyed last night. It had been surprisingly easy to talk without degenerating into their usual insult and shouting matches. And even more surprising had been Ed following him to the bedroom. Roy had thought Ed would call his reasoning weak and illogical but he hadn't and Roy had kept his smile well-hidden and been very well-behaved. He wondered if he could talk Ed into staying over on his last night after the Ball, although he was fairly certain Ed would prefer to spend those last hours with his brother. It couldn't hurt to drop a few hints though, he figured.

The loud bang at his door had him grinning.

"Good morning Fullmetal," he said without turning around.

"What's good about it, bastard?" Ed snarled and Roy slowly turned his chair around to see the blazing golden eyes. "I've got paperwork to do!" Ed spat at him and Roy's eyebrow rose.

"What a coincidence, so do I," he murmured politely, knowing it would incite Edward.

"But I'm leaving! Why am I being given all this crap to do?" Ed's voice rose and Roy smirked a little bit.

"Because you are leaving and it needs to be done before you go," Roy pointed out reasonably. "After all, you always used to clear up after yourself when you were on missions."

"That was different! That was all structural damage, you bastard, not fucking paperwork!" Ed slammed his hands down onto the desk and Roy's smirk grew.

"Consider it my last lesson to you. Always do your paperwork, before it does you," Roy purred and Edward nearly went cross-eyed with anger.

"You arrogant bastard! I'll show you who gets done by their paperwork when I shove this down your throat!" Ed picked up a file from the desk and waved it at the smirking Colonel. Roy lifted a gloved hand.

"Do try, Edward."

Al and the others watched as Ed's language deteriorated and he leant further across the desk pushing that file closer to Mustang's face.

"Are you going to stop them, Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

"No, not this time," she said as she turned away and went back to her desk. Al followed her and sat on her desk. Havoc came over and looked at them both.

"You won the bet, Havoc," Al said quietly.

"I don't care about the bet," Havoc hissed softly. "It was stupid thing to do. Ed shouldn't have to leave."

"He wants to go," Al replied. "He's made his mind up."

"What about the Colonel?" Fuery asked as he joined them. They all looked at the squabbling pair and saw the wide smirk on the Colonel's face as he watched a furious Ed with gleaming eyes.

"On the way over here Ed said the Colonel had tried to talk him out of it, but Ed's being stubborn. And that bet really hurt him," Al finished his voice dropping lower for a moment.

"Technically the bet is not over until the end of today," Falman interjected and they looked at him with disapproval.

"Ed hasn't told the Colonel he likes him and he says he won't do it now," Al said.

"The bet's rather pointless now. Even if Ed says nothing, Mustang knows because he's read the bet," Breda remarked.

"That's what Ed said, and he says he doesn't want to know what the Colonel would say because he would have doubts," Al added.

"That's true," Hawkeye nodded.

"But why does he have to leave?" Fuery asked plaintively.

"Because you lot will keep talking about it," Ed told them and they turned around to see Edward watching them, the Colonel standing right behind him. "I'm only going for three years. You all know how to write and use a phone." He scanned their guilty faces and smirked. "The bastard and I are going to lunch. We'll be back later."

"I don't recall agreeing to that, Ed," Roy said.

"That's because I just told you about it. The least you can do is buy me lunch before I go."

"Why should I buy you lunch?"

"Because it was your staff that caused all this personal trauma. I should be compensated," Ed told him as they began to walk towards the door.

"You're part of my staff too, Edward."

"Only for another two days, bastard."

Their voices faded as they went out of the office and the rest of them stared at each other.

"That didn't just happen, did it?" Breda blinked.

"It did," Hawkeye replied as she sat down in a rush.

"I don't understand Brother at all," Al spoke up.

"I don't understand either of them," Falman noted clinically. "They seem to be rather different to the rest of us."

"Is that good or bad?" Havoc asked and no-one answered him. They didn't know either.

* * *

Edward stood in the middle of the wide boulevard that led to Central Headquarters. His head was tipped back and he was looking up at stars overhead. The moon was a thin crescent and the silence was palpable. He took a deep breath of the cool night air and smiled at the dark sky. The day… the week was finally over. He could relax now.

The sudden chiming of the big clock nearby startled him for a moment and he counted down the twelve strokes of midnight. Yes, finally over. He stretched his arms out and arched his back before placing his hands behind his head.

"You look pleased with yourself," a quiet voice said.

"I am." Ed didn't turn around.

"You know, I never wanted to hear you tell me you liked me," the smooth voice told him and Ed stiffened.

"That so?" Ed replied, his voice mellow as he forced himself to remain calm.

"Yes." There was a small pause and Ed nearly turned around. The warmth that suddenly appeared at his back and the arms that pulled him close to that warmth surprised him. Slender fingers gripped his chin and pulled his head back and to the side slightly. Breath, soft and warm, drifted down his cheek and he could have sworn he felt the lightest of kisses against his ear. But the voice was cold. "All bets are off now, Edward. Three years from now, I don't want to hear you say you like me when you return."

"What are you playing at, bastard?"

"I'll give you three years to figure it out, Edward." The warmth disappeared and he turned around to see the dark-haired man walking away. Edward opened his mouth and nothing came out. He frowned at the retreating figure.

_Three years, huh? I don't think so. I'll have it figured out long before then, bastard. _

* * *

-

Author's Note: So, the week of the bet is over and only one more chapter remains…

This has been an awkward chapter to write… the first one was too angst and then the next attempt was too fluffy, so hopefully this is better balanced between the two…

Thanks to Mary who let me grumble and whine about the erratic bunnies without asking for spoilers…lol…

enjoy

silken :)


	9. 8: Three Years Later

**The Bet**

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, Fullmetal Alchemist or the characters within.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Brigadier-General Roy Mustang stood on the platform of Central Station and waited for a train. His rank was hidden beneath the greatcoat he wore and only the blue of his trousers gave away his Military connection. He leant against a pillar, completely oblivious to the appraising stares and looks he was receiving.

He appeared to be calm and unconcerned as he stood there, but he was fighting the urge to pull his watch out and check the time. He had already done it twice and he didn't think his pride would appreciate him making it three times in ten minutes. Trains never ran strictly to time anyway, and he was positioned so as to see the train the moment it came around that last bend.

He was the image of casual elegance patiently waiting. On the outside.

* * *

Major Edward Elric was on a train heading towards Central, stretched out along a seat with his eyes closed. His uniform was creased and the greatcoat he had been using as a blanket had slipped to the floor beside him. One gloved hand rested on his stomach, slowly lifting and falling with each breath and the other was hidden behind his head as a pillow.

The other passengers ignored him. He was simply another soldier, even if he was a Major, sleeping the journey away as most soldiers seemed to do. The noise of the train or the muted conversations didn't seem to disturb him and judging from the small twist curving his lips, it was assumed his dreams were of the pleasant kind.

Only those who knew him best would have known that was no smile but a smirk.

* * *

_Five days after Edward left:_

"_You bastard! You could have warned me!" Ed's voice was loud in his ear and Roy's smirk was bright as he listened to the ranting blond. He leant back in his chair and kept the phone a safe distance from his ear._

"_You didn't want me to say anything. You said transfer me out. You said it didn't matter where. You said…"_

"_Shut the fuck up! That was different! I should have been told there was an _Armstrong_ in charge here!"_

"_Look at this as a chance to develop some people skills, Ed," Roy said in a calm light voice. "You could learn how to be polite and maybe even some manners."_

"_When I get back, I'm going to shove my fist down your throat…politely." There was a loud click as Ed hung up abruptly and Roy laughed as he heard it._

* * *

Roy Mustang pulled his watch from his pocket and looked at it. Another half an hour to go. He scowled at himself. He'd already been waiting for thirty minutes. But he had found himself pacing his office and sworn violently before grabbing his coat and leaving with no explanation to the others. Even Hawkeye's firm call after him had no effect on his restless state and he had ignored it and kept going.

Three years hadn't seemed a long time back then, but now he found himself suffering from nerves and that irritated him as much as did the circular thoughts of just what Ed was going to do when he arrived.

* * *

_Three months after Edward left:_

"_What are you playing at bastard?" Ed's voice was filled with suspicion and Roy's smirk was more of a smile as he adjusted the phone away from his ear._

"_I'm not doing anything, Ed," he replied in as innocent a voice as he could manage. _

"_You're lying. That information could have been sent to you, you didn't have to send Falman here to collect it."_

"_Falman's there to make sure it's all complete. It would be a lot of bother if some of it was left behind or forgotten."_

"_So, this is your way of saying you don't trust us…or just me?"_

"_Of course I trust you, Ed." Roy frowned, he hadn't expected that response._

"_Liar." The phone clicked and Roy was left staring at the hissing receiver._

* * *

Edward Elric shifted on the seat and rolled onto his side. A frown crossed his face briefly before it settled back into smoothness. The movement exposed the silver chain at his hip. Several links were tarnished and they slipped loosely along the creases in his trousers. His breath sighed out and a gloved hand scratched at his neck before slipping beside his cheek.

He'd been on the train for two days straight. He was half an hour away from Central.

* * *

_Twelve months after Edward left:_

"_We thought you'd like to know, Ed," Havoc said as he leant an elbow on his desk, tucking the phone into the crook of his neck._

"_Thanks Havoc. I appreciate that, even if it must be the scariest thing I've ever heard. You and her?"_

"_What's scary about it? Like the rest of them, you're just jealous."_

"_I am not!"_

"_Which reminds me. The Chief's getting promoted at the end of next month. Aren't you due for leave about then?"_

"_I'm not taking leave. I'll be on outpost duties."_

"_Not taking leave? Outpost duties? What did you do to get them?"_

"_I volunteered. Havoc, I'm not coming back there. For leave or for anything until my time is up."_

"_It's been a year, Ed."_

"_And I'm here for another two. Give my regards to everyone."_

"_Ed…"There was only a gentle click and Havoc looked up to meet the sympathetic gaze of Hawkeye._

* * *

Roy's gloved hand was in his pocket, wrapped around his watch as he refused to check the time again. He didn't need to look at it, he'd been counting them down in his head. Fifteen more minutes to go. He blamed the nerves on Ed. It was all that blond demon's fault.

Three years ago he had thought he understood Edward. He had thought he knew what the blond felt for him. He had thought he would have no problems waiting for the three years until Ed came back. And he had been certain that he knew exactly what Ed would say when he returned.

Then Ed had accused him of not trusting him and they hadn't spoken for over a year. Roy had had to rely on what he could hear when the others talked to Ed. Every time Al came through the office with the latest letter he'd read it. And he would become aware of everyone watching him. Edward had had the right of it. No matter how much time kept passing, they still watched. So he had kept his interest light and never asked anything other than the questions expected of him.

Even when they had started talking again, everything was kept casual and easy.

* * *

_Two years after Edward left:_

"_It's just a broken leg, Ed. He's okay." _

"_Just a broken leg? How can he be okay? What happened? Why didn't anyone tell me earlier?" Ed's frantic questions echoed down the line and into Roy's ear._

"_It only happened this morning, and we rang you as soon as we could." Roy kept his voice soothing and matter of fact._

"_What happened?"_

"_He fell down the stairs. He was helping Fuery and they both fell. Al broke his leg and Fuery broke his arm. They're both in the same room at the hospital and Breda has volunteered to stay with them for today. Falman will do it tomorrow. The doctors all say it was a clean break and that in twelve weeks we won't know it had ever been broken." There was a pause and Roy could hear Ed's loud breathing. "Ed, Al says you are not to worry about him. He will write and as soon as he's allowed out of bed, he'll ring. He says that if you show your face around here he will disown you."_

_Ed stayed silent for a moment longer. "Dammit Roy, he's my brother! Of course I'm going to worry about him."_

"_And will you stay there?" Roy stayed calm even as he heard Ed use his name for the first time._

"_He's my brother," Ed repeated, almost pleading. Wanting someone to tell him it was alright if he did come to Central. _

"_And he wants you to stay there." Roy kept his own feelings tightly closed off and his voice became bland and expressionless. _

"_Fine," and the phone clicked in his ear. He was not surprised when Ed rang back the next morning to find out how Al had spent the night._

* * *

Edward stretched along the seat, his eyes blinking open as he yawned widely. Joints cracked as his arms reached up and his knees straightened. He yawned again as he looked around getting his bearings and he pulled his watch out. Five minutes and the train would be in Central.

Three years, he thought as he slowly sat up. Three years since he had left. He had seen Al once in all that time. Al had made the trip up as soon as he had recovered from his broken leg and Ed had been secretly relieved to see him, even as he had been shocked at how tall Al had grown. It had been good to be able to hug him, to know that the distance between them had not affected their close bond.

And he was almost certain that Al was not going to be at the station today.

Ed had sent a letter a week before he had left the North to an address he couldn't forget. In it he had announced his intention of being on this train. It would arrive in Central a day earlier than the one he had been scheduled to take. He had left it up to the recipient to decide what action to take.

He was almost positive that only one person would be waiting for this train. He was betting everything on it.

* * *

_Two years and ten months after Edward left:_

"_The General has placed a request to have you permanently stationed there." Roy's quiet words were belied by the tight grip he had on the receiver. _

"_Yes, she mentioned that she was thinking of it," was Ed's casual response and Roy's hand tensed further._

"_Are… you interested in staying there?" Roy asked as calmly as he could._

"_I don't know yet. It's been good up here, I like it here. She's given me time to make my mind up."_

"_You're due back here in two months," he said without inflection._

"_I know. I have some leave owing at the same time as well. If I do decide to take the General's offer then I'll be using all my leave to spend time with Al and everyone."_

_Ed's voice was staying easy and light, Roy could sense no tension or even indecision in the words. It was if Edward was telling him the time. It was a verbal transfer of information without any appearance of involvement on Edward's part. Roy had never heard him sound so carefree about something that could concern his future. Or possibly _their _future._

_Roy had swallowed hard and not said anything. Nearly three years ago he had told Edward that all bets were off but he had lied. He had merely put a bet down for the moment Edward returned. A long term bet that he still hoped to win._

* * *

The train's appearance seemed sudden and Roy resisted the urge to straighten up the moment he saw it. He rubbed his fingertips together aware of his increased heartbeat and breathing. He forced himself to breathe slowly as he watched the train approach.

People moved around him, ignoring him now as they all looked to the train. It drew closer and he kept breathing slowly. The sound and smell of the train became prevalent as it slowed entering under the covered station and Roy stood straight as it came to a complete stop. The loud whooshing and clouds of steam that signaled its arrival had him letting his breath out and beginning to scan the door along the carriages.

He wasn't sure he knew what to call the feeling that went through him the moment he saw the golden head appear.

* * *

Edward picked his greatcoat up from the carriage floor and slung it over his arm. He picked his case up and took a deep breath before standing up. The train was still and outside was Central. He should be scared but he wasn't. Not anymore. He had been scared three years ago. Not simply scared but absolutely terrified. He should be nervous, but he wasn't. Not yet anyway. He thought he'd probably become nervous once he was actually facing the bastard.

He waited for other passengers to walk past and then followed them towards the door. He forced himself to breath slowly and evenly. He had several speeches prepared in his head depending on who or what awaited him and he ran over them in his head when he suddenly realised he had no idea what he would do if there was no-one there. He swallowed hard and shook his head. He wasn't going to get this far and lose it now. His hand tightened on his case and he squared his shoulders.

When he finally made it through the door he paused and looked around, his eyes unerringly picking out the dark-haired man he had been expecting. He kept his eyes fixed on the slender man as he stepped from the train and moved through the people between them.

Roy watched Edward come closer. Three years had brought noticeable differences to the blond. He was slightly taller and his shoulders broader. He had gone from being good to look at to rather handsome. And his hair had grown. Roy noticed it flick out as Ed dodged a running child. It was close to waist length and a deeper gold than he recalled. But the eyes held the same unwavering steady gaze they had always had with extra depth and maturity clearly visible as Edward stopped in front of him.

"I had several things I was going to say," Edward began without preamble. "I had them all planned out but I can't remember the words right now. Three years ago you said you didn't want me to say I liked you, well that's too bad. Because I do like you. I liked you back then and I still do. The thing is, I also love you. It's kinda hard to know where the like ends and the love begins, I just know it's both." Edward took a breath. "I've trusted that this is what you wanted me to say back then and I've trusted that it still holds true now. So I guess the rest is up to you now."

Roy stared and wondered just how he was supposed to reply. This was what he had been hoping for, but he hadn't expected Edward to be so up-front and blunt about it. He had had visions of having to coax an embarrassed Ed to make the admission he just had. He had developed strategies and plans for all the possible responses except this one.

Ed waited and felt his calmness being eaten away as the nerves finally made their appearance. The longer the silence lasted, the more he felt himself fraying inside. He held the greatcoat closer to him and his hand fisted around the handle of his case. He swallowed the uneasiness that was starting to rise up into the back of his throat.

He was not prepared when Roy kissed him. But he was quick to drop coat and case and kiss the man right back.

* * *

Havoc grinned as he saw Hawkeye look at the clock again. Ever since the Brigadier-General had walked out she had been watching the clock.

"I don't think he's coming back, Riz," he drawled lazily and her stern gaze fell on him. He smiled at her and saw the little twitch of her lips before she controlled herself.

"It's highly unusual behaviour and there was no reason for it." Hawkeye had phoned around and ascertained that there was no military reason for Roy's sudden departure.

"Edward comes back tomorrow," Falman remarked.

"But that's tomorrow. Why would that make him leave today?" Breda asked. "He never lets that sort of thing effect him."

"Do you think he's worried that Ed isn't coming back?" Fuery asked. "General Armstrong does want Ed to stay there."

"That still wouldn't explain it. Remember how calm he was when Ed left and he's never seemed to miss him at all," Breda pointed out. "Maybe he just felt sick or something."

"I checked. He has not gone to the infirmary nor was he at home," Hawkeye replied with calm efficiency.

"If there's trouble somewhere, we'll hear about it soon enough," Havoc remarked and they all nodded at that.

But it didn't stop them wondering and Hawkeye kept an eye on the clock for the rest of the day.

* * *

Early the next morning, Edward Elric admitted that a sleeping Roy Mustang was an attractive sight. A very attractive sight. No smirk curved the thin lips, no teasing gleam shone from the now-hidden dark eyes and there was no sardonic twist to his head that Ed had always felt was soundlessly questioning everything he ever was.

What Edward saw now was a man relaxed and calm. No lines marred the smooth forehead and Ed grinned slightly at the wayward hair spiking above the lax brow. He reached over and patted it lightly, his grin widening as it sprang back into position. Ed wondered how he managed to keep it looking so smooth during the day.

Ed settled back into his pillows and smiled as he recalled yesterday. That startling kiss had taken more than his breath away. He hadn't been able to think straight since. Not that he had objected. Not when he had ended up here with a naked Roy sleeping beside him and a very pleasant warmth rolling through him.

He still wasn't sure how they had gotten from the train station to Roy's apartment, but he definitely remembered the fevered rush from door to bed. He had the marks to remind him as he looked at the scratches across his ribs. He hadn't thought Roy's nails had been that sharp. And he had left his own marks on Roy, he knew that. Despite trying to be careful with his automail, he hadn't been completely successful. Not that Roy had minded, Ed thought wryly. The bastard had smirked and simply said 'let's see if I can make you scream this time.'

_Maybe I ought to stay up North_, he thought as he remembered that he had indeed been made to scream. Although Roy had made his fair share of loud noises and shouts. Ed wondered if there was an array that could make the walls sound proof and began to draw it in his head.

Roy opened an eye and found himself face to ribs with Ed. He tilted his head to look upwards and recognized the expression on Ed's face. The blond was puzzling over something and he smiled. No matter where Ed was, he would always find something to think about.

"'morning," he said quietly and felt Ed jump slightly before the golden eyes turned to look at him. Roy reached out and pulled Ed down, shifting to keep him pressed along the length of his body. "What're you thinking about?"

"Soundproofing," Ed replied as he let Roy manouevre them into a comfortable position.

"Really?" Roy queried with a knowing smirk.

"Don't smirk bastard. You were just as loud as I was," Ed retorted even as his face went red.

"And very enjoyable it was too," Roy said as he ran his fingers through Ed's loose hair. "I'm glad you let your hair grow."

"It was warmer this way."

"You're not going to accept the General's offer."

"Is that an order or a question?" Ed asked with a smile for the firm tone Roy was using.

"It's an order." Roy paused. Ed had been remarkably honest and blunt yesterday; Roy felt he could do nothing less than match it. "I want you to stay here. With me."

"You could come North with me," Ed said casually and Roy gave him a sharp look.

"Trying to tempt me?" Roy queried with a grin.

"Maybe, but I did think about it."

"Its an interesting thought, just not realistic. And the North is too cold."

"Why'd you think I wanted you to come? You and your gloves, what more would we want?"

Roy shook his head. "I'm beginning to think you only came back for my gloves and not me at all," he teased.

"Yep, sure did," Ed replied and Roy shifted, taking advantage of their positions to set himself above Ed and smirked down at the blond.

"Perhaps you need reminding there is more to me than my gloves." He lowered his head as he spoke and mouthed across Ed's collarbones and up the side of his neck to his ear. His sensitive ear as Roy had discovered last night.

"Bastard," Ed managed to say as he arched and twisted slightly.

It was an hour later before either could think coherently and Ed was half asleep when he mumbled.

"What time you due in at the office?"

"Eight I think," an equally sleepy and satiated Roy replied.

"It's half past seven now," Ed said around a yawn.

"Plenty of time," Roy told him as he pulled him closer.

* * *

"Hawkeye's going to shoot you," Ed said as he watched Roy get dressed. It was now half past ten and Ed had already put his alchemically cleaned and pressed uniform on. Roy looked at the smug blond and smirked.

"I'll tell her it was your fault."

"She won't believe you," Ed replied with confidence and Roy sighed. That was true. Hawkeye always blamed him first before she looked elsewhere, mostly because he was usually the one at fault. "It'll be good to see them all again." He smirked. "Can't wait to see their faces when we walk in."

Roy paused and frowned, struck by a sudden thought. "Er…"

"Roy?"

"I haven't told them you're back."

"You what?" Ed blinked at him. "You mean they think I'm still on the train?"

Roy scratched at his chin. "Yes."

"And Al thinks this too?" Ed asked slowly. "You didn't tell him I was coming home earlier?"

"No." Roy frowned. "I didn't want the others to know. I wanted to be the only one there when you returned."

Ed stared at him. "You are in so much trouble."

"So are you," Roy snapped back even as he felt uneasy at how Hawkeye was going to react. "Al will be as unforgiving as Hawkeye is going to be."

Ed shook his head. "I think Hawkeye's going to be worse."

"Want to bet?"

* * *

A group of five soldiers and one civilian stood on the platform of Central Station watching passengers disembark. As the number of people dwindled and still no sign of Edward Elric appeared, both Hawkeye and Al began to frown.

A shared glance had them both marching to the Station Master's office.

* * *

-

Author's Note: And so it ends… a day after I had planned for it, but a small family problem and then a rabid bunny making me re-write the ending delayed me… it has been a lot of fun to write this fic… I am so grateful to everyone for their comments and support throughout… I'm so glad you enjoyed it as much as I did…

I have no plans for a sequel to this… at this point in time it is finished …

Thank you so much again for coming along for this ride with me and I hope to see you all again…

silken :)


End file.
